The Human Book (1967)
"The Human Book" is one of CoolZDane's Movie Spoofs of "The Jungle Book". ' ' 'Cast:' *'Mowgli-Young Bambi (Bambi)' *'Bagheera-Buzz Lightyear (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command)' *'Baloo-Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove)' *'Kaa-Professor Screweyes (We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story)' *'Shere Khan-Gaston (Beauty and the Beast; 1991)' *'King Louie-Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove)' *'Flunkey Monkey-Guaca (The Emperor's New School)' *'Buzzie, Flaps, Ziggy and Dizzie the Vultures-Flynn Rider (Tangled), Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989), Aladdin (Aladdin; 1992) and Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959)' *'Shanti-Young Faline (Bambi)' *'Colonel Hathi-Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996)' *'Hathi Junior-Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2)' *'Winifred-Esmerelda (The Hunchback of Notre Dame; 1996)' *'The Bandar-Log Monkeys-Students of Kuzco Acamedy (The Emperor's New School)' *'The Elephants-Various Humans' *'Slob Elephant-Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph)' *'Elephant Whispering to Winifred (aka with "Dusty Muzzle")-Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph)' *'Elephant with Black Eye-Maurice (Beauty and the Beast; 1991)' *'Elephant with "Silly Grin"-Fagin (Oliver and Company)' *'Elephant with fly-Professor Archimedes Q. Porter (Tarzan; 1999)' *'Elephant with hair-Sir Ector (The Sword in the Stone; 1963)' *'Elephant with smashed nose after a crash-Pearl Gesner (Home on the Range; 2004)' *'Buglar the Elephant-Grand Duke (Cinderella; 1950)' *'Deer-Angelique (Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas)' *'Akela-Merlin (The Sword in the Stone; 1963)' *'Rama (Father Wolf)-Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961)' *'Raksha (Mother Wolf)-Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961)' *'The Wolf Cubs-Various Kids' *'The Wolf Councils-Various Humans' *'Baby Mowgli-Baby Bambi (Bambi)' 'Scenes:' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 1-Main Titles ("Overture")' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 2-Buzz Lightyear Discovers Bambi/Bambi's Jungle Life' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 3- Bambi and Buzz Encounter Professor Screweyes' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 4-Captain Phoebus' March' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 5-B''uzz ''and Bambi's Argument' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 6-Bambi Meets Pacha/("The Bear Necessities")' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 7-Bambi' 'Meets Kuzco/("I Wanna Be Like You")' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 8-Buzz and Pacha's Moonlight Talk' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 9-Bambi Runs Away' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 10-Gaston Arrives/("Captain Phoebus' March-Reprise")' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 11-Bambi and Professor Screweyes' Second Encounter/("Trust in Me")' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 12-Professor Screweyes and Gaston's Conversation' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 13-Bambi's Friends/("That's What Friends are For")' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 14-Bambi vs. Gaston' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 15-The Grand Finale ("My Own Home")/"The Bear Necessities-Reprise"' #'The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) Part 16-End Credits' 'Movie Used:' *'The Jungle Book (1967)' 'Clips from Movies/TV Shows Featured:' *'Bambi 1 & 2' *'The Emperor's New Groove 1 & 2: Kronk's New Groove' *'The Emperor's New School (TV Show)' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins' *'Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (TV Show)' *'The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1 & 2' *'Beauty and the Beast' *'Beauty and the Beast 2: The Enchanted Christmas' *'Tangled with Rapunzel' *'The Little Mermaid' *'Aladdin 1, 2 & 3' *'Aladdin (TV Series)' *'Sleeping Beauty' *'Mulan' *'Wreck-It Ralph' *'Oliver and Company' *'Tarzan (1999's Film)' *'The Sword in the Stone' *'Home on the Range' *'Cinderella' *'101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated)' *'Alice in Wonderland (1951)' *'The Rescuers Down Under' *'The Rescuers' *'Winnie the Pooh (2011)' *'Ice Age' Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:CoolZDane Category:The Jungle Book Movie Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:The Jungle Book Picture Category:The Jungle Book 2